


BREAKFAST.

by Yuzuha



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Im sorry if this is bad, M/M, cheesy af, literally WHAT plot, somehow managed to write about the chillest people, wow i actually put three fluff tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuha/pseuds/Yuzuha
Summary: Hoseok loves Hyunwoo's smile.





	BREAKFAST.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for my kpop bae S. I hope I did your ship justice and I'm really sorry if it's shit but hey at least I've added to the scraps that have to choose from <3.

When Hoseok wakes up to the sound of his alarm, he groans and nuzzles his face into his pillow. He sticks out his hand and searches for his phone on the bedside table. He picks it up and checks the time. It’s 7:00am. Much too early for someone who slept at 3am binge watching One Piece last night.

 

Hoseok puts the phone back down with a huff and rolls onto the other side of the double bed expecting to snuggle into a warm body. Instead, he’s met with nothing but more blanket. Hyunwoo isn’t in bed with him but the sheets are still warm. 

 

“How does he always manage to wake up so early… ‘ts not fair.” Hoseok mumbles.

 

Without the heat of Hyunwoo’s body and the steady rhythm of his breathing to lull him back to sleep, Hoseok gets out of bed. He picks up a shirt from the pile of clothes that have accumulated over the past few days on the spare bed and hopes it’s clean. He really needed to put it all back in the closet but Hyunwoo would probably do it for him anyways while complaining that he should really sleep in his own bed for once. But Hoseok likes what they have now. He doesn’t need his own bed when he can sleep in Hyunwoo’s at night and cuddle with him instead.

 

After putting on the shirt, which turns out is actually Hyunwoo’s, Hoseok rubs the back of his head as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

 

As he enters, he hears the sound of the coffee machine whirring and Hyunwoo humming a random tune. Hyunwoo stands in front of the stove in his pyjama pants, his back to Hoseok, focused on the ramen he’s cooking in the pot. Hoseok smiles and goes to hug Hyunwoo from behind. He raises his heels a little so that he can rest his chin on Hyunwoo’s shoulder easily.

 

“Morning, hyung,” Hoseok says as he nips at Hyunwoo’s ear and rubs his hands against his abs. “Are we having ramen for breakfast today?”

 

Hyunwoo leans back into Hoseok’s embrace and turns his head to place a kiss on Hoseok’s forehead, “Good morning to you too, Seok. I didn’t have time to buy the groceries yesterday so it’s all we’ve got.” The hand that Hyunwoo isn’t using to cook with lays on top of Hoseok’s and the two smile, rocking side to side in a comfortable silence while they wait for the food to finish cooking.

 

Before long Hyunwoo gives Hoseok a tap on his hand, signalling him to go set the table. They sit cramped opposite each other on their sorry excuse for a dining table. Their knees knock against each other but neither of them mind.

 

“Hyung, I’m meeting up with Minhyukie and Changkyunie later today but when I’m back we can go to the gym okay?” Hoseok says.

 

Hyunwoo puts his portion of ramen in his bowl before giving the pot to Hoseok. “Yeah, that’s good with me. I’m meeting the other kids later too so should we just meet at the gym?”

 

“Yup! Message me when you get there.” Hoseok exclaims as he claps his hands together and smiles like a little kid before digging into his meal.

 

Hyunwoo watches as Hoseok eats his ramen with a face of pure joy. “You’re so cute.” He chuckles.

 

“Of course I am, hyung.” Hoseok beams back in reply.

 

“I love you.”

 

Hoseok chokes on his noodles in shock and takes the glass of water Hyunwoo hands him; chugging it down in one shot. “Hy-hyung! You just casually drop bombs on me like that! You could’ve at least waited until I wasn’t chewing so you know, I wouldn’t choke to death.”

 

Hyunwoo laughs at Hoseok’s reaction. “Was it really that much of a surprise though?”

 

They continue to eat while Hoseok kind of just stares at him in confusion and blushes.

 

“Well…” Hoseok ponders. “No, not really but still!” 

 

Despite Hyunwoo’s antics, Hoseok realises just how much Hyunwoo means to him. His heart becomes full in a way only thoughts of Hyunwoo can make it. He sets his chopsticks down.

 

“You know I love you too yeah?” Hoseok asks.

 

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo simply replies and the smile on his face is one that Hoseok knows he will always love.

 

Hoseok grins and leans across the table to place a quick kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips before sitting back down to continue breakfast. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
